


I Think We’re Alone Now

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Marvel Songfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, But not really-they love each other, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Songfic, They just want their privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Everyone knows that Steve and Bucky are the best of friends, but what no one knows is that they’re lovers. POV is Bucky’s.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	I Think We’re Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> [ I Think We’re Alone Now](https://youtu.be/w6Q3mHyzn78) is by Tiffany. 
> 
> This one’s a bit different as I wove the lyrics into the story. I’m not completely happy with how it turned out, but it was a fun experiment and I had to write it down to get it out of my head. As always, I don’t own the lyrics, which are shown in bold. I modified them a bit to make them fit better, mostly cutting words and then whole stanzas at the end since the song does repeat itself.
> 
> At any rate, hope you enjoy this little drabble!

I groaned as I walked into the common room of the compound. Steve was watching another boring documentary. And the game was about to start. Jumping over the back of the couch and settling down next to him, I snagged the remote off the coffee table and changed the station.

“Hey!” Steve protested. “I was watching that.”

“Too bad, buster. It’s time for some basketball!” I roared along with the cheers issuing from the surround-sound speakers.

Steve groaned, “Buck, there are other TVs. Why don’t you go watch on one of those?”

“Why don’t you,” I retorted. “This is the biggest TV. No reason to waste it on a documentary.”

“But I was here first!”

“So?”

There was a moment of silence as we glared at each other. I saw the glint in his sparkling blue eyes and started moving at the same time as him. We started to grapple, the closest we could physically get in a compound full of people. As my thoughts started to wander onto other physical activities I wanted to do with Steve, he reached up to get the remote out of my iron grip. Refocusing on the task at hand, I managed to keep it away from him. We rolled around on the couch, almost falling off a few times. I loved it, and I knew Steve did too.

So intent were we on our little game of _is this groping or grappling_ , shouting back and forth as each of us tried to get the upper hand, that we didn’t hear Tony and Sam enter the room.

Sam sighed as Tony took in a deep breath and shouted, “ **Children behave**!”

We both paused on the couch to look over at the interruption. Steve was on his back with his legs wrapped around my waist, both of his hands trying to pull my metal arm down towards him, which still firmly held the remote. I lay prone on top of him, my flesh hand gripping the back of the couch for support, my legs hanging off the end of the couch. We tried to look embarrassed, but I don’t think either of us pulled it off quite right. We were having too much… fun.

Sam and Tony just shook their heads as they each went towards whatever it was they wanted in the room.

Steve chuckled, and said under his breath, “ **That's what they say when we're together**.”

I smirked at him before pulling my legs under me and using my powerful muscles to sit back on my knees, taking Steve up with me. I whispered, “Hold tight.”

It was precarious, but Steve tightened his grip on my metal arm as well as his legs around my waist. Eyebrow raised, he asked quietly, “What are you-”

My grin broadened as I leaned back before slamming Steve into the couch, knocking the wind out of him as well as grinding my crotch into his. We both groaned.

“ **And watch how you play**!” Sam complained as he grabbed a few magazines from the communal pile on the nearby side table. “Don’t go breaking our nice furniture.”

As both men walked off, Tony grumbled as he flicked through a folder he had retrieved, “For fuck’s-” he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, “For goodness’ sake, take it outside.”

I waited until I could no longer hear their footsteps before leaning down to Steve’s face. “ **They don't understand**.”

He grinned, “No, they don’t.” He paused for a moment as a devilish grin spread across his face. “Maybe we should take Tony’s advice?”

Quickly dropping the remote on the coffee table, I got up, grasping Steve’s hand as I moved and hauled him to his feet. Almost giggling, we raced outside, neither of us caring that the sun was setting. We were going for a _run_.

As we sprinted towards the forest surrounding the compound, Steve raised an eyebrow as he challenged, “ **And so we’re running just as fast as we can**?”

Smirking, I put on speed and broke through the tree line first. Steve quickly caught up and we ran side-by-side for several minutes, **holding on to one another’s hands**. Both of us **trying to get away into the night and then** finally I growled to Steve, “ **Put your arms around me**.”

He did just that, **and we tumbled to the ground**. Steve knew we had to get as far away as possible, so no one would find us, but at the same time, he wanted the fun to start.

We huffed into each other’s face, trying to catch our breaths. We had pushed ourselves in the way that only two super soldiers could do to each other. Though there were still more things to do that only we could provide the other.

As our breathing slowed, we both listened for sounds around us. It was quiet. After a moment, I whispered, “All clear.” I waited for Steve to agree, but he remained silent and alert. There’s no way he could hear better than me, could he? So, I prompted him, “ **And then you say** …”

His eyes finally locked onto mine and he relaxed in my arms. He murmured into my ear, “ **I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around**.”

Without hesitating, I captured his mouth with mine. It was a brief kiss, just a promise of what was to come. When we parted, I nodded. “Yeah, **I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound**.”

Steve laughed softly as he ran his hands through my shoulder-length brown hair before pulling me into another kiss. His tongue pressed at the seam of my mouth and I opened for him. His tongue swept in, tasting everywhere, warring with my tongue. It was a long kiss as we could both hold our breath for quite some time. When we finally did break, he murmured, “ **Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin’**.”

I felt a heat creep up my cheeks. I wasn’t embarrassed to be with Steve, no, not at all. I’d loved him all my life and was beyond ecstatic that we could be together again. And sure, we didn’t really have to hide our relationship. The world was a much more understanding place. It’s just, well, our friends. They’d be supportive, but would also tease us mercilessly. Both I and Steve wanted privacy. We were still old-fashioned at heart.

Steve voiced all these thoughts quite succinctly, “ **Cause what would they say, if they ever knew**?”

I snorted “I say fuck them.”

He raised an eyebrow. His _watch your language_ look spreading over his face.

I just grinned and whispered, “We’ll see whose foul-mouthed soon enough.”

A genuine laugh erupted from Steve as we both knew who had the filthier mouth when it came to being in the throes of passion.

Just to be clear. It wasn’t me.


End file.
